


Lipsalve

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 「請問這是什麼，莫札特？」薩列里盯著莫札特手上的那只小盒子。「口紅呀。」只是滿足自己想吃唇膏普類的小片段。





	Lipsalve

Lipsalve  
MOR/ Mozart x Salieri

「請問這是什麼，莫札特？」  
薩列里盯著莫札特手上的那只小盒子。  
「口紅呀。」  
莫札特理所當然地回答道，興致沖沖掀開裝飾精緻的妝盒，裡頭裝得滿滿的紅豔膏體。  
「我當然知道是口紅，我是問您為何要帶來。我認為口紅與您的工作進度並無相關？」  
薩列里皺眉，看著莫札特以指腹刮起薄薄一層唇膏，塗在自己的下唇後輕抿。  
「您不覺得這個顏色很好看嗎？」  
莫札特沒有回答薩列里的質問，俏皮地眨著眼，看向薩列里。薩列里瞥視莫札特暈得紅潤的唇片，女仕的妝品在他身上意外地合用，薩列里突然感覺喉裡一陣乾渴。  
「很適合您。但您依然沒有回答我的問——」  
莫札特突地撲上薩列里，宮廷樂師長在毫無預期的情況下被壓在牆上，慌亂中只瞧見莫札特染上淡淡玫紅的唇。  
「您喜歡嗎？」  
莫札特刻意壓低音調，暗下的眼神彷若最致命的掠食者。薩列里如被猛獸盯上的無助獵物，不自在地挪動，試圖從莫札特的箝制下逃脫，卻被扣著手腕壓了回來。莫札特更欺上前，親密地交換彼此溫熱的吐息，薩列里的臉更紅了。  
「喜、喜歡，您靠得太近了。」  
薩列里困窘地輕推身上的莫札特，卻毫無作用。  
「您喜歡什麼呢？是口紅，還是我？您得說清楚呀，親愛的大師。」  
莫札特低笑著，湊上前去，以自己的口唇輕磨，將少許明豔的色彩蹭上薩列里微啟輕顫的唇瓣。一隻手悄悄地摸上薩列里的後腰，另一手則熟練地解去褲頭的扣紐，鑽入其中，輕柔地包覆住微微鼓脹的性器。  
「說說看呀，您喜歡什麼？」  
莫札特熱情地啃吻薩列里，攬著薩列里發軟的腰肢，以指尖摩擦摳弄敏感的龜頭。薩列里嗚咽，泛紅的眼角被逼出點點淚光。  
「啊……請、請您住手。」  
薩列里低綿地呻吟，發顫痠軟的雙腿支撐不住身軀。薩列里只得將雙手攀上莫札特的脖頸，避免自己向下滑落。  
莫札特加重手上的力道，圈起柱身上下擼動。強烈的快感充盈薩列里的腦中，癱瘓思考，僅存的理智只顧得上壓抑自己滿足的喘吟。薩列里說著拒絕的言詞，卻不自覺地主動將下身向莫札特送去。  
莫札特笑得更愉悅了。  
「您想要我停下？可是您的身體似乎不這麼認為啊。」  
莫札特箍緊手中的陰莖，薩列里驚得痛呼一聲，責怪地瞪向莫札特。莫札特帶著歉意啜吻愛人的嘴角。  
「您還沒有回答呢。請您告訴我，您喜歡什麼？」  
莫札特一邊親吻著已然沉溺於情慾中的薩列里，欣賞愛人充盈慾望的眼中朦朧的水光；一邊富有技巧地摩擦套弄對方硬挺的性器。薩列里低喘，微微擺頭表示抗拒，羞於回應莫札特的請求。因充血而脹紅的雙唇勘比莫札特唇上的脂彩艷麗。  
在薩列里加重喘息，更大力地頂胯時，莫札特突然停下手裡的動作，更惡意地以拇指緊壓性器頂端的小孔。硬生生從瀕臨絕頂的快感被扯下，薩列里不滿的哀鳴中混雜微弱的哭音，熱燙的淚珠自顫抖的眼睫上滴落。  
「您說了就讓您射。」  
莫札特惡趣味地貼在薩列里耳邊低喃，刻意將濕熱的氣息噴在薩列里通紅熱脹的耳廓上。薩列里哭得更兇了。  
「嗚……您、喜歡您，哈啊！」  
莫札特在薩列里吐出回答的瞬間鬆開拇指，擠壓揉搓腫脹的陰莖，薩列里在猛然加遽的刺激下抵達高潮。  
莫札特擁著癱軟的薩列里，承接愛人全然交付的重量，滿意地蹭吻在對方的後頸，留下少許唇膏的艷色。  
「我認為這口紅的顏色更適合您，我親愛的大師。」  
莫札特轉過薩列里的臉，與之深吻。抽回沾染精液的手掌，擦蹭在薩列里墨黑色的外套上。留下醒目污痕的同時，順勢揉捏愛人豐彈的臀部。  
薩列里陶醉地回應莫札特的親吻，準備迎接一場淋漓盡致的性愛，卻發現莫札特已起身抽離。薩列里疑惑地看向同樣為熱汗浸濕鬢髮的愛人。  
「您不是要我回報歌劇的譜寫進度嗎？」  
莫札特故作無辜地眨眼。  
「我們開始工作吧？」  
薩列里憤恨地咬牙。

莫札特害臊地看著埋首於自己腿間的薩列里，愛人塗擦豔紅唇彩的口唇吞吐性器的模樣過於香豔刺激。  
薩列里吐出舔吻得脹硬的陰莖，抬眼對上莫札特的視線，伸出舌尖煽情地舔去自性器頂端滲出的黏稠液體。  
「您喜歡嗎？」  
薩列里低笑，嘴角勾起情色的弧度。紅艷豐滿的唇瓣上沾著一絲白濁。  
莫札特的心臟猛地一跳，拽起薩列里服貼柔順的髮絲，俯身重重吻上愛人的唇片。他在薩列里嘴裡嘗到自己鹹腥的味道。  
「這可是您自找的，安東尼奧。」  
莫札特低啞的嗓音透露濃烈的性慾，眼裡閃爍危險的亮光。  
薩列里興奮地笑了。


End file.
